Magic Land Life
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Universidad Mágica "Magic Land", desde el inicio al final de sus estudios le solicitamos no romper las normas de las instalaciones, aprender todo lo que necesiten para su futuro trabajo soñado y siempre sonreír. *Todo lo conocido es de la magnifica escritora J. K. Rowling. *Lo demás ha salido de la imaginación y el tiempo libre de una futura farmacéutico.
1. Inauguración 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en la Universidad de Magia y Hechicería "Magic Land", todos los estudiantes colaboraban para arreglar todo y tener cada detalle completamente cubierto antes de que el nuevo Ministro de Magia llegara al lugar.

Dejando a un lado las indiferencias, cada grupo de estudiantes estaba a cargo de una actividad y así poder llevar a cargo la reunión con el Ministro, con lo cual se inauguraría la Universidad, para que los magos de todo el mundo vinieran a mejorar sus conocimientos sobre hechicería siendo más específicos en lo que ellos deseasen.

La Universidad estaba dividida en 8 edificios, cada uno para una parte de la magia:

Jugadores de Quidditch.

Educación Professional.

Leyes Mágicas.

Aurores.

Invenciones Muggle.

Arte de las Pociones.

Criaturas Mágicas.

Edificio Administrativo.

El nuevo Ministro y su grupo de magos debían de llegar en cualquier momento, todos los estudiantes estaban en la plaza central de la Universidad, esperando expectantes a la llegada del representante de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, la Universidad se ubicaba en Wiltshire, en el sureste del país.

Tal y como se esperaba, el Ministro se alegró y enorgulleció al ver las estructuras arquitectónicas de los edificios de la Universidad, la cual ya estaba inaugurada y las clases iniciarían al día siguiente. Entre profesores y estudiantes lograron terminar la creación de la Universidad, escondida de los muggles para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero seguro que nada malo podría pasar si teníamos al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore como el nuevo Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, y de Viceministro al increíble Severus Snape, ambos ex profesores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a la comunidad mágica sabiendo a quienes se estarían enfrentando.


	2. Inauguración 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Ya estaba oscureciéndose el cielo mientras mucha gente dentro de las instalaciones de la nueva Universidad se iba acomodando dependiendo del futuro que deseaban, cada edificio tenía espacio para alocar a 75 estudiantes y 5 profesores, los dormitorios estaban separados en dos niveles para poder separar a los hombres de las mujeres, cada piso estaba equipado con una sala común amplia, cuatro baños y dos cocinas, al lado del edificio administrativo de la Universidad, se ubicaba un pequeño mercado que contaba con lo que fuese necesario para que los estudiantes lograran tener una vida normal durante su estadía en la Universidad.

Entrada la noche, los estudiantes caminaban por los terrenos del lugar, con la música sonando a todo volumen y el alcohol rondando por sus cuerpos esperando a causar estragos, algunas excepciones existían.

Muy sorpresivamente un grupo de ex Slytherins, sentados buscando presas, tuvieron la magnífica idea de deambular por los pasillos de algunos de los edificios de la masiva construcción, a cada paso se oían voces de los estudiantes que estaban pasando un buen rato, hasta que sin previo aviso, una chica les interrumpió su caminata:

\- Oigan, solo está permitido caminar por los pasillos de sus respectivas escogencias – les dijo la muchacha al grupo de estudiantes.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema de que paseemos por los pasillos donde tú estudiarás? – le respondió el que lideraba al grupo.

\- El problema lo tendrán ustedes, pero les aconsejo retirarse a sus respectivos edificios o a los parques que son de uso común.

\- Por Merlín, déjanos en paz, tú lo has dicho, es nuestro problema – respondió un muchacho moreno.

\- Se están arriesgando a ser expulsados sin siquiera haber empezado sus estudios en la Universidad, yo solo los quiero ayudar – habló la mujer de cabellos ondulados.

\- ¿Para qué queremos tú ayuda pequeña? – exclamó un chico de ojos azules.

\- Malfoy, dile a tus amigos que no tienen la autorización para andar por estos lares de los terrenos de la Universidad, así que mejor se van antes de que alguien más los descubra – dijo tranquila la castaña.

\- Nos vemos pronto Granger, compartimos el mismo edificio, se te recuerda – respondió el muchacho rubio haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que se fueran de ahí mientras él seguía a la chica que los había encarado.


	3. Inauguración 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

A juzgar por el reloj en una de las paredes del edificio de Leyes Mágicas, el día ya se había acabado, la una y media de la madrugada mostraba el reloj, poco a poco los estudiantes entraban a sus edificios, para así poder descansar un poco y empezar su primer día de clase sin problemas:

\- ¿Para qué me sigues? Me encantaría saber – preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.

\- Fuiste tú quien metió sus narices donde no debía, ¿será que hay mucho alcohol en tu sistema Granger? – respondió el chico rubio.

\- No me hagas reír Malfoy, eres tú el que debe tener mucho alcohol en su sangre ahora, mejor vete con tus amigos – exclamó la mujer girando sobre sus talones para encararlo, pero sin previo aviso, su cuerpo la traicionó, y la chica cayó de bruces al suelo.

\- Oye, no hace falta caer a mis pies para llamar la atención. Hay formas más efectivas – habló el muchacho guiñándole el ojo, mientras se acercaba a la castaña para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Crees que tengo tan mala memoria Draco? – dijo la muchacha viéndole a los ojos, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- No, por eso quise seguirte sin los demás Hermione – le respondió.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que nadie se dará cuenta? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Seguro que no va a ser fácil, pero no podemos dejar que se enteren, no aún – le dijo el ojiazul, a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo – De todas formas, ¿por qué interrumpiste nuestra caminata?

\- Deberías saber que los expulsarían si se enteran que están donde no deben – dijo la chica mientras se arreglaba la falda que traía puesta, la cual se había arrugado al caer al suelo.

\- Sí, pero tengo 5 oportunidades para que me manden una notificación antes de expulsarme, ya no estamos en Hogwarts leoncita – le dijo el chico susurrando las últimas palabras con ese tono seductor que le caracterizaba.

\- Mejor dejamos de hablar tan cerca, alguien nos va a descubrir, estamos en la mitad del pasillo que lleva los dormitorios – habló la muchacha mientras se escuchaban murmullos de estudiantes acercándose.

\- Sígueme – exclamó el chico tomándola de la mano.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor vamos a dormir.

\- No seas mala, ¡vamos!

\- Draco – le advirtió la castaña.

\- Hermione, un beso nada más.

\- Ufff – bufó la chica mientras le daba un beso lo suficientemente rápido para dejarlo esperando más en la mitad del pasillo y así ella salía corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.

\- Aghh – murmuró el rubio dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era para ella controlarlo de esa manera.


	4. Primer Día (Hermione)

_**Capítulo 4:**_

El sol se colaba por los espacios descubiertos de las ventanas a las habitaciones, el reloj mostraba las seis de la mañana, las clases empezaban a las siete y media, la mitad de los estudiantes aún seguían en sus camas, pero como era de esperarse una chica castaña ya se estaba adentrando a uno de los baños para arreglarse para su primer día de clases.

Un vestido algo coqueto, de color fucsia, con unas sandalias negras eran la carta que jugaría ella ese día, sabía que pasaría el día entero con un chico de ojos azules y por eso quería que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba intentando entrar en su sociedad, dejándose de vestir con esa ropa dos tallas más grandes.

Merlín le de vida a Pansy por ayudarla a escoger ese vestuario para el primer día de clases, al igual que le agradecía por conseguirle esa poción para alizar el cabello, que le prometió que utilizaría nada más en ocasiones realmente especiales, ¿el primer día contaba como extra especial, no?

Ya el reloj decía que faltaban cuarenta minutos para que iniciaran las clases y la castaña aún no había desayunado, no podía estudiar sin haber comido algo, así que decidió hacer un simple sándwich de jamón y queso, mientras revisaba que hubiese acomodado todo lo necesario en su bolso.

Corriendo hacía el aula donde sería su primera clase, se topó con uno de los profesores, el cual solo tambaleó por el golpe, y no fue como ella que termino en el suelo:

\- Disculpe profesor Shacklebolt, no era mi intención golpearle – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayudar el profesor.

\- No hay problema, veo que usted cree que va un poco tarde a su clase Señorita Granger. Aún le quedan más de quince minutos, no se canse tanto en el primer día – le respondió el excelente mago.

\- No quisiera tener que llegar tarde a mi primera clase, es mejor que yo siga corriendo, si me disculpa profesor Shacklebolt.

\- Tenga cuidado Señorita Granger.

La muchacha de cabellos ondulados siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón donde tendría su primera clase, lo que no se esperaba era ver solo a un estudiante dentro del salón apoyando contra el escritorio del profesor, con esa mirada seductora posada en ella, y un cubo de colores en sus manos.


	5. Primer Día (Draco)

_**Capítulo 5:**_

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo ese aparato de reloj muggle que le habían regalado hace unas semanas, funcionada de maravilla, justo a las seis de la mañana sonaba el pequeño artefacto, y él lograba despertarse sin problemas.

Era casi el primero en levantarse por lo que los baños estaban vacíos, escogió su vestuario de su maleta y entro al baño más cercano a su cama, no era tan complicado sacar la ropa de su maleta, un simple traje negro, pero esta vez su camisa no sería blanca, como estaba acostumbrado a usar, era de color rosa oscuro, casi fucsia, su amiga de cabellos negros le había dicho que usara ese color en su primer día y que intentara llegar cerca de las siete al aula donde tendría su primera clase.

Luego de tomar un corto baño, vestirse y secarse el cabello con un hechizo, el chico se dirigió a la nevera donde había guardado los pequeños yogures que había comprado, tomó uno y se lo fue comiendo mientras se servía café en una taza de color blanca que le habían dado hace unas semanas, gracias a la temperatura del café, la taza se fue tornando verde.

El rubio dejó que su café se enfriara un poco mientras colocaba lo necesario en un bolso, apresurándose se tomó el café y salió a paso acelerado en dirección al salón donde tendría su primera clase en tan solo media hora, con un pequeño cubo de colores que había empezado a amar desde hace cierto tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, se supone que la única persona que llegaba temprano esa su castaña, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado y ya se escuchaban murmullos por los pasillos. No podía dejar que alguien diferente a ella llegara antes, "la chica debía que apresurarse" pensaba el rubio mientras posaba su mirada expectante saltando de la puerta, al cubo de colores en sus manos, esperando a la chica de cabello ondulado.


	6. En el primer salón de clases

_**Capítulo 6:**_

Haber empezado el día encontrándose en un aula vacía antes de clases, era algo que le encantaba a ambas partes de la pareja secreta que se dedicaba una mirada que representaba todo lo que no habían podido decirse la última semana, en la cual no habían podido hablarse o ni siquiera verse por unos segundos, todo lo que tenían que hablar, todo aquello que sus corazones expresaban mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas, queriendo acercarse, pero con miedo de ser descubiertos:

\- Hola Granger, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida? – le saludo el chico rubio.

\- Hola Malfoy, he estado mejor, ¿y tú? – le respondió la chica castaña.

\- Digo lo mismo – habló el muchacho – Lo he armado – le dijo el ojiazul mientras le mostraba el cubo de colores a la chica.

\- ¡Me alegra! – exclamó entusiasmada la muchacha.

\- ¿Estás feliz de que estamos en el mismo grupo de clases?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Digamos que tuve ayuda de alguien especial.

\- ¿Pansy, cierto?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena en asociar la información existente?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obvio?

\- ¡Te he extrañado!

\- ¡Yo también!

\- ¿Podemos salir en la noche?

\- Prefiero que salgamos el fin de semana, solo podemos salir una vez a la semana y es mejor que sea un día que podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo afuera.

\- Recuerda que tenemos que estar en las instalaciones de la Universidad antes de las ocho de la noche.

\- ¡Sí, pero los sábados no tenemos clases, podemos disfrutar todo el día juntos!

\- Mejor ven a sentarte a mi lado durante las clases – dijo el chico bajando el tono de voz mientras caminaba hacia la castaña.

\- Draco, no es una buena idea tentar al diablo – respondió la chica en un murmullo.

\- Es para estar seguros de que los trabajos grupales los haremos juntos, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo. Y además, yo sé que prefieres sentarte frente al profesor, y allí es donde estoy sentado yo – susurró el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia su asiento.

\- Acepto tu propuesta, pero yo me siento del lado derecho del escritorio – respondió la chica embozando una sonrisa.


	7. La primera clase

_**Capítulo 7:**_

La primera clase sobre leyes mágicas empezó sin problemas, nadie esperaba ver al rubio y a la castaña, sentados en el mismo escritorio, debido a toda la historia que han tenido estos personajes, pero de igual manera, nadie tenía la desfachatez de decirles algo a la pareja, ya los estudiantes empezaban a sospechar que algo se traían esos muchachos.

Por muchos refunfuños que los estudiantes dieran el profesor les asignó un trabajo que debían entregar el siguiente viernes, se trataba de investigar y escribir un reporte final sobre la ley que realmente pensasen que debía de ser eliminada de la comunidad mágica, "nada mejor que saber cuáles son sus creencias antes de comenzar a enseñarles cualquier cosa" dijo el profesor justo antes de despedirse y salir del aula.

\- Ni siquiera hemos terminado el día y ya tenemos un trabajo que hacer – hablaba por lo bajo un estudiante de ojos color marrón.

\- Debo buscar el libro de leyes mágicas que tengo en mi maleta, cuanto más rápido comience con el trabajo, más tiempo tendré para investigar – murmuró la chica castaña para sí misma, sin recordar que a su lado estaba un rubio mirándola con la ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Tú no cambias, no? – le preguntó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Ya sabes sobre qué harás el reporte? – le respondió la muchacha al darse cuenta que todos los estudiantes ya habían salido del salón.

\- Obvio que no, pero aún hay cuatro días para escribirlo – dijo el chico de cabello platinado.

\- Yo me voy Draco, hablamos luego, ¿está bien? – habló la muchacha mientras salía a paso acelerado en dirección a las habitaciones, "debía conseguir ese libro antes de entrar a su siguiente clase" pensaba mientras llegaba al pasillo principal, ya acercándose a su destino.

\- Me encanta mi rata de biblioteca – dijo Malfoy mientras soltaba un suspiro y recogía sus pertenencias para ir a su siguiente clase.


	8. Un par de hermanos

_**Capítulo 8:**_

Mientras todo transcurría normal en el edificio de leyes mágicas, en el edificio de jugadores de quidditch, las cosas iban un poco tensas, habían dividido a la escuela en varios equipos, los cuales debían entrenar para tener su primer partido el siguiente Lunes, no mucha gente estaba tan feliz, empezando por un chico de apellido Weasley.

\- No puede ser que mis mejores amigos estén totalmente separados de mí, ¿Cómo hago yo ahora? – refunfuñaba el pelirrojo.

\- Ronald, no tienes que vivir apegado a ellos, debes aprender a controlar tu vida sin tener que depender de los demás – le respondía otra chica pelirroja.

\- Ginny, ¿es que tú no comprendes que se supone que los tres íbamos a ser Aurores, pero al final, yo no pude entrar gracias a las notas que tuve en las evaluaciones en Hogwarts?

\- Ron, eso es tú problema, tus amigos no te abandonaron, ¿quién te manda no haber sido más aplicado durante el colegio?

\- ¿Qué más aplicado podía ser si no me gustaban muchas de las materias que impartían?

\- ¿Y aun así quieres ser Auror? Deberías de saber que para esa profesión, necesitas saber todo lo que nos han enseñado en Hogwarts.

\- Y luego está Hermione, decidió entrar a Leyes Mágicas a último momento, vaya a saber Merlín que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Recuerda que a ella le encantaría ser la siguiente Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Pero durante un año, mientras se construía la Universidad ella quería ser Auror, o me equivoco?

\- Ella fue cambiando su parecer poco a poco Ron, ¿no te diste cuenta?

\- Ojalá y estuvieran acá con nosotros, ¿cómo les estará yendo a ellos?

\- Seguro que muy bien, enfocados en su futuro, no como tú.

\- Ginny, mejor nos vamos, ¿cómo soportaré estar contigo por 4 años?

\- ¡Te tendrás que ir acostumbrando hermanito!

\- ¿Por qué habrá cambiado de opinión mi …? – empezó a decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica hablando un poco alto por estar a unos cuantos pasos separada de él.

\- ¡Venga Ron, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la segunda clase! – exclamó la chica de cabello rojo mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

\- ¿Dónde es que teníamos que ir Ginny?

\- Sígueme mejor, igual no te acordarás de lo que te explique.


	9. Para ser aurores

_**Capítulo 9:**_

Ya al otro lado de la Universidad, un chico de lentes iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio destinado para los próximos Aurores.

El primer día debería de ser el más cansón de todos, teniendo que presentarse con cada estudiante y cada profesor, bueno, en realidad, teniendo que cambiar la forma en la que toda la comunidad mágica lo veía a él "el niño de vivió, dos veces", ya el chico pelinegro estaba exhausto de tener que recibir preguntas como:

*¿Y aún te duele la cicatriz Harry?

*¿Cómo lo hiciste Harry?

*¿Voldemort volverá Harry?

*¿Harry, puedo ver tu cicatriz?

Vivir diecinueve años siendo famoso no era fácil, aunque él nada más había experimentado esa fama los últimos ocho años, lo más difícil había sido el último año, teniendo la presión de todos de que él debía de ser alguien grande en el futuro, todas las puertas estarían abiertas para él por su historia, pero él no quería eso, él quería ganarse el puesto de trabajo que desease, no tenerlo por ser Harry Potter, el niño de venció a Voldemort dos veces, el niño que vivió para destruir al mago más tenebroso del mundo mágico, o mejor dicho, al mago que murió por no tener lugar para el amor en su corazón, la maldad llenaba el ser de ese mago que ya no existía.

\- Oye Potter, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? – le preguntó una chica de cabello negro igual que el de él.

\- Claro, ya te ayudo – le respondió el aludido.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo la muchacha.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Eres Pansy Parkinson, no? – exclamó el chico.

\- Sí, me sorprende que me hayas reconocido.

\- Aún me queda algo de memoria.

\- Muy gracioso, tú eres inteligente Potter.

\- Gracias Parkinson. Realmente me sorprende verte aquí, ¿desde cuando quieres ser aurora?

\- Bueno, yo sé que suena loco, pero la verdad es que sólo Merlín sabe todo lo que luché por sacar adelante a mi familia y limpiar mi apellido luego de la guerra, ser aurora ayuda en dos cosas, yo soy feliz al hacer lo que adoro, y tendré la satisfacción de ver a mi familia unida de nuevo.

\- ¿Unida, a qué te refieres?

\- Problemas en el paraíso, le llamo yo.

\- ¿Puedo ser de ayuda?

\- No lo creo, pero si necesito de alguien, créeme que no dudaré en solicitar tu apoyo.

\- Sin ninguna duda, yo mejor corro a mi segunda clase, llegaré tarde si no, y eso no está bien – dijo el muchacho de lentes mientras apresuraba el paso hacía el aula de su siguiente clase.

\- Gracias de nuevo Potter. Yo también debo irme – respondió la chica.


	10. El rector hablador

_**Capítulo 10:**_

El día había acabado sin problemas para los estudiantes de la Universidad, nadie había salido herido aún y ningún profesor tuvo que poner en detención a ningún estudiante, gracias a Merlín que el primer día no fue tan malo como muchos pensaban que sería, todos estaban seguros que ese año en el que se juntaron todos a construir los edificios de la Universidad les había servido de ayuda para disminuir la rivalidad entre algunos estudiantes.

El rector de la universidad, Alastor Moody, había decidido convocar a todos los estudiantes al comedor ubicado en el edificio administrativo, para celebrar el inicio de las actividades estudiantiles de la Universidad:

\- Buenas noches, gracias a todos por asistir y quisiera pedir una ronda de aplausos para aquellos que ayudaron a construir la Universidad - dijo y esperó hasta que los aplausos cesaran para continuar su discurso – Me gustaría aprovechar que todos están aquí, para decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de cada persona presente en esta sala, sin la ayuda de todos no hubiésemos podido encontrarnos aquí hoy, como rector les informo que hemos decidido que cada estudiante tendrá la oportunidad de tomar una asignatura electiva que guarde relación con alguna de las otras ramas de la magia a la que el mago o hechicera no están representando. La lista estará colgada a la derecha de la salida del comedor, y para registrarse deben enviar una carta al departamento de estudios compartidos, tienen hasta el inicio de la siguiente semana para inscribirse en alguna de las materias electivas, debo decirles que el máximo de estudiantes para cada actividad de la lista es de quince a veinte, así que les recomiendo enviar su aplicación lo más pronto que puedan, y no se queden sin aprender más de lo que su carrera profesional les enseñe – finalizó su discurso para así sentarse y dar por terminada la reunión.


	11. Rata de biblioteca nocturna

_**Capítulo 11:**_

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada sobre su cama con su varita alumbrando el libro de Leyes Mágicas que debía terminar de leer antes del miércoles para así escoger una Ley y escribir su reporte.

Para sus compañeras no era algo nada fuera de lo común que Hermione estuviese yendo un libro de 1200 páginas el primer día de clases, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto:

\- Hermi, ¿puedes por favor, apagar la luz de tu varita? Nos encantaría poder dormir – le dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

\- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, mejor me voy a la sala común hasta terminar esta parte del libro – respondió la castaña apagando la luz de su varita y levantándose para irse de las habitaciones.

\- Oye amiga, ¿no puedes descansar algunos días y dejar de ser tan rata de biblioteca? – le habló otra chica que no había podido identificar – En todo el mundo mágico se te conoce por leer más de la cuenta, seguro es como la quinta vez que lees ese libro.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿tú eres? – exclamó la castaña.

\- Me llamo "Delphine", perdona si te molesté, pero es que realmente me estoy muriendo del sueño y no entiendo de donde sacas las energías.

\- Un gusto, Hermione Granger – dijo la chica de ojos miel mientras le tendía la mano a la chica de aspecto europeo - ¿Eres de la escuela Beauxbatons?

\- Sí, mi acento un poco francés me delata, ¿verdad?

\- Realmente hablas bien inglés, no se nota tanto – habló la chica cerrando el libro para abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la sala común, y así dejar a sus compañeras descansar.

"Tengo 122 páginas que terminar de leer hoy para así tener tiempo de tomar mi decisión y empezar a escribir el reporte el miércoles. Ay no, aún debo escoger alguna asignatura electiva para no quedarme sin aprender algo diferente, es que es muy difícil, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y no me puedo decidir, mañana temprano veré la lista de nuevo y escribiré mi carta de una vez, ahora volvamos a la lectura que si no el tiempo se me pasa volando" pensaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a alguno de los asientos para cómodamente seguir con lo que debía terminar de hacer aquella noche, aunque ella estaba casi segura de su decisión, para no arrepentirse era mejor volver a leer el libro por cuarta vez en los últimos tres años, y así poder hacer su elección estando totalmente confiada.


	12. Tú mirada

_**Capítulo 12:**_

En la sala común del edificio de Aurores, todo estaba muy calmado, unos cinco estudiantes tomando té mientras conversaban sobre su primer día de clases, por la ventana se podía apreciar que estaba totalmente oscuro el cielo, tan negro como el cabello del dos estudiantes que estaban tan sentados tan lejos en la misma sala común, pero que se sentían tan cerca por andar con los pensamientos volando por su mente mientras mantenían su mirada fija en los ojos de la otra persona.

Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía entre esos dos estudiantes, de igual forma era algo muy difícil de descifrar, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de que estaba pasándoles, no era un comportamiento normal en ellos, no tenían ningún tipo de historia, ni había pasado nada entre ellos en los años de Hogwarts, no recordaban haber hablado mucho durante sus vidas, ¿qué me está pasando? pensaba cada uno, intentando conseguirle una explicación a la situación que vivían desde hace unos quince minutos.

"Quisiera entender qué está sucediendo aquí, siento que hay algo que debo recordar, pero no me es posible hacerlo, ¿será que debo ir a hablarle? Pero y ¿qué hago si me ignora, o se sorprende tanto de que yo le hable, que ella no me vuelve a dedicar la palabra en los próximos años?" pensaba el muchacho intentando centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la chica al otro lado de la sala.

"¿Será que él se acuerda de lo que pasó hace casi un año? Yo creo que no, y es mejor que ni se acuerde, ¡Ay por Merlín!, si él se entera de lo que hicimos, no me dirigiría la palabra y posiblemente mataría a su mejor amiga. Para mi paz, es estrictamente necesario que Harry nunca sepa lo que pasó en la fiesta que tuvo la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra al tener la aprobación para construir la Universidad en donde ahora estamos. Lo que yo debo hacer ahora es enfocarme en los estudios y dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes que me vuelven loca" pensaba la chica pelinegra sin ser consciente de estar prácticamente en un trance, completamente atraída por esos ojos verdes que la veían fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala.


End file.
